roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG A3 Para
}} The AUG A3 Para is an Austrian Personal Defense Weapon variant of the AUG A3 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 80, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Steyr AUG A3 Para XS is the 9x19mm Parabellum SMG conversion of the AUG A3 assault rifle. It features a 325 mm-long (12.8 in) barrel and Picatinny rail system. It can come in 25 or 32 round magazines. The design originates from the original AUG Para. The AUG Para, also known as the AUG SMG or AUG 9mm is the 9×19mm Parabellum SMG conversion of the AUG A1. It has been produced since 1988. It differs from the AUG A1 in barrel, bolt, magazine and features a magazine well adapter, which allows the rifle to feed from Steyr MPi 69 magazines. This version operates as a blowback firearm, without the use of the rifle's gas system. For some time a kit of the above components was available to convert any AUG to fire 9×19mm Parabellum. In-Game General Information The AUG A3 Para sports high damage up close, dealing a three-shot kill (3SK) to the body up until 40 studs. At longer ranges, damage is quite poor, requiring six shots to kill (STK) at the end of its damage drop-off. Range is relatively good for a PDW as well, although it has a shorter minimum range value than most in its class. Muzzle velocity is above average for its class, at 2500 studs per second, making it on par with most assault rifles. Rate of fire (RoF) is on the lower end for a PDW but is still very respectable at 780 RPM. Its time to kill (TTK) is fairly quick up close, although at longer ranges its TTK is poor due to the poor damage. The AUG A3 Para is unique among PDWs, as it is the only one with access to a three-round burst. Given the 3SK, a user can eliminate a target with only one burst up close. Recoil is mixed. It has moderate recoil per shot and very good recoil recovery. It also has a very tight recoil pattern. However, the AUG A3 Para suffers from high horizontal recoil, like most members of the AUG family. The AUG A3 Para has a a smaller-than-average magazine size at 25+1 rounds—tied with the UMP45—and a very long reload time, only slightly shorter than that of the AUG A3. It also has a common ammunition type, being able to scavenge ammunition from other PDWs and other weapons using 9x19mm Parabellum. Usage & Tactics As a PDW, this weapon performs best in close-quarters-combat (CQC) situations due to its low TTK, though it performs rather acceptable for a PDW at medium range due to its tight recoil pattern and quick recoil recovery. However, this is hindered by sporting a 6SK beyond 90 studs. The burst fire mode is great for CQC, as it allows the user to quickly shred unprepared enemies in one burst. But at mid-range, it is better to switch to full auto and tap fire or to semi-auto, since there is less spread compared to burst fire. Due to its combination of high RoF and smaller magazine size, reloads are frequent. Since its reload time is only slightly shorter than that of its parent design, it is still best to find cover while reloading to avoid any enemies. At medium to long range (over 100 studs), the AUG A3 Para will be a one magazine-kill weapon in full auto, as while it can kill very quickly at close range with its high maximum damage and RoF, its level minimum damage reduces the effectiveness of its high RoF past CQC. It is strongly recommended to use the semi-automatic mode to use the AUG A3 Para at longer ranges. Conclusion The AUG A3 Para is the CQC oriented weapon of the AUG family. Its good RoF, access to a three-round burst, and high maximum damage allows the AUG A3 Para to perform comfortably in close and quick engagements, and its relatively tight spread also makes it viable in medium ranged combat. However, with a low minimum damage and quick damage drop-off, one should avoid using the AUG A3 Para at longer ranges, a common trait shared with all PDWs. Pros & Cons Pros: * Good maximum damage. * Low vertical recoil. * Common ammunition type. * Decent RoF. * High aim stability. * Access to a three-round burst. * High muzzle velocity. Cons: * Low minimum damage. * Second lowest magazine size in-class. * High amount of horizontal recoil. * Long reload time. * Very quick damage drop-off. * Burst is weak at mid-long ranges. Trivia * When the AUG A3 Para was initially released, equipping it with a Compensator would make the aim stability gain increase nearly to the end of the stat bar. This was fixed afterward. The same applied to the AUG A3. * The AUG A3 Para uses 9x19mm ammunition, as opposed to the rest of the AUG family, which use 5.56 NATO. * The full name of this gun is the "AUG A3 Para XS", but the "XS" is removed in game. * The AUG A3 Para has gone through many controversial nerfs and buffs and is now much weaker than it was in the first version. It also used to have less horizontal recoil and the capability of a 5SK at long range. However, it is now said to be balanced. * Before v4.2.1, the weapon had a Coyote Brown finish, like the AUG A3 and (formerly) the AUG HBAR. ** Around update 4.2.1, it now received a new light grey color. * The original AUG A3 Para was one of the world's first Assault Rifles converted into a Submachine Gun. * The AUG A3 Para has the highest RoF out of all of the AUGs in-game. 'Update History' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:AUG Family